Infrastructures, particularly mature infrastructures, are in constant need of improvement and upgrade. Furthermore, regulatory and environmental concerns dictate the removal of older equipment in favor of newer, more-efficient equipment. Due to commercial realities, there is a limited budget that is available for such improvements to infrastructure. There remains a need to logically and quantitatively determine which assets within a complex infrastructure to select for improvement in order to maximize the benefit obtained therefrom.